1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cutting devices, and more particularly to a device for cutting circles or ellipses of variable sizes in photographs, sheets, mats, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various different devices for cutting shapes in a sheet of material are known in the art. Circle cutters and elliptical cutting devices have become popular, especially by those who create xe2x80x9cmemory booksxe2x80x9d by cutting photographs and borders to desired shapes to enhance the display of photographs. Known devices generally require two-handed operation, with one hand holding the base of the device in a fixed position, while the other hand moves a cutting arm around the base. During the course of a cutting operation, one of the arms and/or hands of the user will invariably block another of the arms and/or hands since one hand is usually held stationary while the other hand moves a cutting arm. This type of interference can produce results that are below expectations since the cutting operation must be stopped, the moving hand repositioned under the interfering arm, and the cutting operation restarted. Many variables are introduced into the cutting operation during hand repositioning, such as uneven or inconsistent pressure applied to the cutting device from one or both hands, leaning or inadvertent moving of the device, etc. Thus, these types of devices are difficult to manipulate and maintain accurate and consistent cuts.
In addition, many prior art cutting devices are primarily designed to cut out a shape in a cardboard mat or the like, where the inside of the shape is usually discarded after the cut. Such devices are typically hand-held and include one or more pins that pierce the oval area for securing a base portion of the device against movement with respect to the mat during cutting. This type of arrangement is not suitable when the sheet of material cannot be damaged, such as when a person desires to cut a photograph in a circular or oval shape.
These and other problems of the prior art are overcome by the provision of a hand-held device that is operable with one hand for forming a circular or an elliptical shape in a sheet of material without damaging the sheet of material. In a first embodiment for cutting elliptical shapes, the cutting device includes a first member for placement on the sheet material and a second member for simultaneous pivotal and translatable movement with respect to the base plate. The first member has a first pivot point that is movable along a first axis, while the second member has a second pivot point that is movable along a second axis substantially perpendicular to the first axis. The first and second members are operably connected to each other at the first and second pivot points. A knob is connected to one of the pivot points and is sized to be grasped by one hand and rotated. Rotation of the knob about the one pivot point causes the second member to rotate and slide in an elliptical pattern with respect to the base plate. The second member may include or may be coupled to a forming member to thereby form an elliptical shape in the sheet of material. In a second embodiment for cutting circular shapes, the cutting device has a first member for placement on the sheet of material and a second member for pivotal movement with respect to the first member. The first member includes a single pivot point. A knob is placed substantially over the single pivot point, and rotation of the knob causes the second member to pivot about the single pivot point, thereby forming a circle in the sheet of material.